


Рыцарь

by Sorca



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorca/pseuds/Sorca
Kudos: 2





	Рыцарь

«Рыцарь крови не боится!»  
Заявил ты, рухнув в мою постель.  
«А ещё он в доспехи ссытся»  
С тобой спорить мне было лень.

Никогда ты меня не слушал.  
«Не пристало царю примыкать».  
Но как «рыцарю» нечего кушать,  
Так готов мои пятки лизать.

«Да что б Я, да под бабу прогнулся?!  
Никогда сему не бывать!»  
А как последние трусы заштопать  
Так сразу «Ну не ломайся, мать»

«Я король! А король не должен…»  
Да-да-да, за собой убирать.  
Хорошо же твой мозг отутюжен,  
Раз умным мыслям туда не попасть.

Ты всё о себе лишь думал,  
Что ж я должное отдаю.  
Раз ты рыцарь, то будь готовым,  
Что перчатку свою не приму.


End file.
